Heaven’s Love!
by Sar-T
Summary: A young male angel spawn, Elliot, falls in love with a young human girl, Mikayla Miki , and vice versa. Elliot sent down to earth to protect Mikayla without getting too close. So, tell me, what happens when he does get too close to her?


************

************

Chapter 1: The Task At Hand!

* * *

It was a dark and gray afternoon when Elliot, a young angel spawn was sent to talk with the leader of all things worldly; heaven and earth.

God, who in turn sent him to see the head of all the angels, Keedi, to be assigned to protect a human being.

"You wanted to see me almighty one?" Elliot asked coming in to see God.

Elliot was an angel spawn at the age of sixteen. He had blonde hair and bright aqua-marine blue eyes. He was wearing white pants with a white shirt and white sandals, like all angels unassigned to a person to protect.

"Yes actually. It is to my understanding that you are now sixteen, correct?" God asked, hoping he was right and got the right one, unlike the last twelve teen angels he had previously talked to.

"Yes that is correct." Elliot said simply.

'Yes! Now I don't owe my buddies any money for this bet. I won the bet!' God thought happily, thinking.

You see God is like a big **_IMMATURE_ **kid in adult clothing. He originally had long white hair and wore long white robes, like his father before him. However, unlike his father he thought that was really boring so…he died his hair blue and cut it short. He then started wearing Hawaiian shirts and dark blue shorts, with sandals, a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Oh, and every month he has a different girlfriend.

"Sir, are you alright? You look like you're in pain or something." Elliot said watching his boss.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly ok. Why would I seem like I'm in pain or something?" God asked curiously.

"I don't know, it just seemed like you were." Elliot said simply.

"Well ok then. So what brings you here again?" God asked confused.

"You asked me to come here." Elliot reminded him.

"Oh right. Now why did I do that again? Hold on a second." God said as he looked around.

"Yes sir." Elliot said simply, waiting.

"Oh right! I called you here because since you are now sixteen you are old enough to be a guardian angel. And it is also a rule that once you turn sixteen you need to be assigned a person to protect. So I will be sending you to see Keedi, she is the one in charge of putting guardian angels on guard duty. So when you get to her she'll explain it all. Ok?" God explained happily, but in his head he couldn't wait for Elliot to leave so that he could go racing with the guys.

"Right sir. Is there anything else?" Elliot asked.

"Actually, yes there is." God said looking around. "This is for you; it was your mother's." He continued handing Elliot a gold chain with two pendants on it.

The pendants on the gold chain were two roses, one ruby-red and the other sapphire-blue. They were about the size of a medium button.

"Ummm. What am I supposed to do with this?" Elliot asked examining the roses.

"Your father gave them to your mother when he fell madly in love with her. Her wish was that you –her only son- would give it to the one that you will fall in love with." God said simply.

"Oh I see." Elliot said gently tucking the pendants away.

"Yep. So you may leave now. Take your leave and find the one you art to protect…and the one you fall in love with." God said as he sent Elliot to Keedi.

****

With Keedi:

Keedi is a really busy person. She has long black hair down to her lower back. She also bright copper eyes, which showed nothing but kindness towards anybody except villains, fowl mouths, misbehaviors and rule breakers.

Keedi works from six in the morning to six at night assigning new guardian angels to whoever it is that they're to protect.

Keedi absolutely loves her job, but every once and awhile she gets some kind of troublemaker who just wants to goof around and she gets really cranky…kinda like now.

"So Keedi how's 'bout you and me go on a romantic walk along the Bay of Dreams. We can have a little fun if you know what I mean." Some guy, who really likes to piss Keedi off.

"Kelvin, I've told you this time and time again. Get lost and leave me alone!" Keedi yelled at him.

"Oh Keedi you know you want to." Kelvin said obnoxiously.

"Kelvin I'm warning you, STAY AWAY!" Keedi yelled.

"I don't want to." Kelvin said pouting like a child that didn't get their way.

"Fine." Was all Keedi said, but you were warned." Keedi said.

"What? What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?" Kelvin asked.

Not ten seconds after he asked that Keedi pulled a lever causing him to fall into a deep dark hole, which took him back to his place.

Keedi would never admit it, but she really did like Kelvin, even if he was a twisted little angel man.

"NEXT!" She called as Elliot walked in.

"Ahh Elliot right?" She asked.

"Yeah that's me." Elliot said looking around.

"So you will be sent to protect a young girl by the name of Mikayla -or Miki as she prefers to be called- Mitchels. She is fifteen, a year younger then yourself. She has long fiery orange hair down to her lower back, emerald green eyes. Her personalities are calm, quiet, shy, kind, very intelligent and giving. I've just recently met her mother who just recently just died due to some kind of illness. Miki is still very upset about that. Then within the next month or two she will lose her father in a boating accident. So she'll be even more of a wreck. Not only will she be a wreck, but also she'll also be alone." Keedi said softly.

"Well she wont be alone, I'll be there; she'll have me." Elliot said.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You mustn't, you can't get too close to her. You're not allowed to talk to her or go near her. You can go through others to talk to her. If you get too close to her you'll be stripped of your powers and be sent to an eternal imprisonment in your room." Keedi said completely forgetting about that part of the rule.

"Oh I see." Elliot said softly.

"Yeah right. So anyways, off with you. You have to go to Jenie; she has your outfit ready." Keedi said sending him off to Jenie.

"Right, yes ma'am." Elliot said, and then asked, "How am I supposed to get there?"

"You'll see." Keedi said making Elliot regret those words as she pulled a lever sending him flying to his next destination.

****

With Jenie:

Jenie, like Keedi is a very busy person. She has shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. Her personality unlike Keedi's is a bit standoffish. She tells you like it is, basically.

"NEXT!" She called after she sent someone off to their next and final destination.

"Oh you must be Elliot, sent to protect Miki." She said not really caring.

"Yeah that's right." Elliot said watching her move back and fourth.

"Right. Sit down boy you need major work. And that hair of yours…" Jenie said as she sat him down.

He was there for maybe two hours before she sent him to James to be sent to work.

When he came out, instead of his well kept hair, it was now set up to look like a bad boy's haircut. He now wore white genes with a blue shirt and a red choker.

"Perfect as always; I love my work." Jenie said highly of herself.

"Thank you." Elliot said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, now be gone with you." Jenie said as she sent him to James, who pushed him off the clouds to earth straight to Miki…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
